


My Little Dale

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Summary: He always avoided her during one week of the month. He never fed off of her. He never trusted himself to. It isn't until she accidentally cuts her hand open that he allows him to try. And it gets KINKY.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	My Little Dale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlargahBlargh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/gifts).



> Commission for FlargahBlargh!

Cheyenne had known for quite some time what her partner truly was.

Alexander Nox, a brilliant man of science and a toxic trapper, was, plain and simple, a man that one should never mess with. Smart, calculated, and patient as all get out, he could sit there while someone praddled on about something or another and plot every which way to kill said person until they realized far too late that he wasn't listening and that they were, in short, mortal danger. Whether they died from a bullet through the skull, three carefully thrown strikes to the face and throat, or forcefully breathed in chemicals that ultimately collapsed the lungs and destroyed the brain, they would all find themselves victims to the scientist.

But they would never die from his fangs.

The man, many, _many_ years ago had agreed to turn into something monstrous, something… _hungry_. All for the sake of immortality. For the sake of his neverending research. And Cheyenne had learned of it only about six months ago.

It had been an accident, her learning the truth. She should have been in bed when Alexander got home one evening, but she had been unable to sleep. When he had walked in in the middle of the night, covered in blood and looking far more refreshed than Cheyenne had ever seen him, she had been panicked and fearful, refusing to let up on her worries over him until he forced her to stop, pinning her to the wall at the time and baring his fangs at her.

Alexander would _never_ feed off of her, either, much to her dismay. He refused to do so. Between his desire to keep from feeding in general and worried that he would overdo it should he allow himself even a taste of her beautiful crimson life, it drove the woman absolutely nuts. After all, they were partners! Was it wrong of her to want to help him? It didn’t feel wrong, but with each and every refusal, she found herself feeling… anxious and depressed.

Until a few nights ago.

Fresh from the shower, Cheyenne hummed happily to herself as she dried off her short ultramarine hair, body bare in view of the mirror. Alexander had been declared the Champion of the latest Apex Game, and to surprise him, the woman had bought a nice set of lingerie to celebrate that evening. A lovely, black, faux leather sword belt harness fit snugly against her warmed flesh, separating, lifting, and highlighting her beautiful navy blue bra with white lace accents while it dipped down and worked beautifully with her complementing thong. She didn’t often wear lingerie, but… something told her that tonight was going to be a special evening. And not only did it make her feel more sexy than she already knew she was, it would drive her man absolutely wild.

He never _could_ hold himself back when she did stuff like this.

Donning a robe with a cheeky smile to herself, Cheyenne made sure that it was tied tight and exposed _nothing_ for the time being before slipping from the bathroom to the kitchen. A good, iron rich dinner would not only help her anemia, but it would help Alexander hold back his urges so that he didn’t just stop in the middle of anything _fun_ because his hunger was getting the better of him. He would already be suspicious with her cooking dinner in the first place, especially more so given how she was wearing not just _any_ robe but _his_ robe. It dragged across the floor behind her as she worked about the kitchen, a bubbly excitement filling her.

Just as she finished, the front door of their apartment opened.

The urge to go running over to her man was strong, but Cheyenne knew better. He would need his usual decontamination shower before he would even consider allowing her close. He would have been decontaminated enough to leave the dropship safely to return to the Legends’ living quarters, but he always took a more proper, longer one whenever he returned home for the safety of his beautiful human. When he left the shower a short time later, dinner was close to being finished.

Alexander wrapped his arms around the woman from behind then, mask nuzzling into her neck affectionately. He was definitely hunched over to hug her. “You’re plotting something.”

Giggling, Cheyenne nuzzled her cheek against his temple. “What? Me? _Plotting_ something? _No_ ,” she teased softly. “I just know that you came out as the Champion this Game. I figured one of your favorite meals would be a good way to celebrate~!” She carefully removed one of the two steaks she had been cooking from the skillet, plating it and biting the inside of her cheek. It was made rare, blood pooling around the meat on the delicate dish. She then served some cooked lentils beside it along with some spinach. All of it was absolutely _rich_ in iron! “Am I, your beloved little housewife, not allowed to cook you a proper meal~?”

The man hummed, a low, rumbling noise that reverberated his chest soothingly against her back. It made her shiver. “You are,” he mused softly, “but when I see that you’re wearing _my_ robe _and_ cooking an _iron_ rich meal? I cannot help but hypothesis just how you wish to celebrate my victory.”

“Oh? And what do you hypothesis, Professor Nox~?” the woman teased with a soft drawl of arousal to her voice. Oh, this man… His voice always did things to her.

The scientist sighed heavily, breathily, into her ear. His voice was but a whisper, like a low rumble of thunder through the clouds before a storm, “I hypothesis that you won’t be able to walk for the next three - no, four days.” He reached over and grabbed his plate gingerly from the counter before pulling away. “You best eat quick. I am… _hungry_.”

Cheyenne mewled softly, biting her lip before serving herself her own food. She knew that it was best to obey his words. However, in her hurry to grab herself a plate, the dish slipped from her trembling hand, crashing to the floor. The shock of it had made her step back, her foot catching on the robe before she tumbled and hit the floor. Whimpers had left her as she struggled to sit up. Thankfully, she didn’t hurt herself… As she lifted herself upright, she glanced up and saw Alexander frozen in place, eyes wide and trained right on her left hand. Blinking, she followed his gaze. In her attempt to catch herself, she had slid her hand across a shard of broken plate, slicing the soft dough open and drawing fresh blood.

And a lot of it.

Heart pounding, Cheyenne looked up at the male. He was restraining himself, breathing heavy and hands clenching tight at his sides. Had she… had she never actually bled around him before? He was never around during her monthly cycle for obvious reasons, but had she genuinely never hurt herself in his presence? Swallowing the lump in her throat, she hesitantly reached it out to him. "I… I know you don't normally wanna, but…"

"If I have even a taste, I will likely drain you of every last drop," Alexander warned. However, his actions betrayed his concern. His hand took her own, pressing lightly into the dough right by the cut. He carefully removed his respirator mask and took a deep breath. Eyes clouded with sheer hunger, he brought her hand close, trailing his tongue along it carefully. Slowly. Gathering every drop along the pink muscle, the scientist shuddered and groaned lowly. "Just as I suspected… as delectable as you look." He kissed the cut gingerly once the beautiful crimson stopped pooling from it. His eyes were on her neck then, tender and pale.

Cheyenne was scared… and yet aroused. She had _never_ seen him look at her like that before.

It was… starved. And alluring. Perhaps even hypnotic. Staring into his green eyes, as toxic in color as the gas he deployed in matches, the woman trembled.

She could so easily die to him tonight.

...It would be a nice way to go out.

As she tilted her head, resigned and yet still frightful, Cheyenne gave a slight chew to her bottom lip, her heterochromic eyes half lidded in invitation.

"Are you sure you wish to do this? There will be no stopping-."

"Just shut up and bite me already."

Cheyenne hadn't meant to sound aggressive, but she knew that if he took too long to get to the act, she would try to keep it from happening out of fear.

She wanted this.

She had for a very long time.

Alexander's fangs sank into her then, piercing the pale flesh and drawing blood to the surface. A mewl left the woman, her hands shakily reaching up and tangling through his dark chocolate hair. There was the initial pain, yes, but it had so quickly been overrun by pleasure. She felt him lift her from the ceramic covered floor, her legs wrapping as best as they could around his middle as he carried her to the bedroom, dinner forgotten. As she was laid across their mattress, the robe was undone, exposing the woman for all she was underneath.

The beautiful contrast in black, blue, and white all astounded and aroused Caustic, his hands touching and groping her all about, careful to not mess up the delicate balance made by her harness. His fingers brushed against the lace then, smearing red along them ever so slightly from where he had touched her bloodied palm earlier.

"I cannot refrain from your sweet nectar," growled the man, sucking gently at his inflicted wounds at her neck. "Your blood is like ambrosia to me."

“Th-then drink all that you want from me,” Cheyenne whimpered, gasping as his fingers pressed against her ribs before trailing down, dragging tantalizingly across the expanse of her thighs. “If… If this is how I’m gonna go out, then…”

When Alexander’s lips pressed to her own, the woman found herself melting under him.

“I will refrain from draining you too much,” he whispered against her. “You are far too valuable to me to drain to completion.”

“Can you restrain yourself from it, then?” Cheyenne asked softly, cupping his face. His skin felt so warm against her chilling fingers. “I know you haven’t eaten in a long while.”

There was silence for a moment, filled only by their passionate kiss. A fang nipped the woman’s lip, drawing a gasp from her. Alexander then pulled away, sighing in bliss. “For you, I will have to. But if I can show restrain now, then perhaps I will be more open to feeding from you and you alone.” His large hand came up to rest on her cheek. “And then it will not be so dangerous anymore.” He licked his lips and, much to Cheyenne’s delight, ground down against her, his clothed erection straining against its confines. “For now… I think I will take just enough… and make certain that you feel more and more pleasure the closer to the brink I bring you.”

Teeth once again at her throat, the man began to undress himself, his large frame becoming more and more exposed with every second. As each button came undone, exposing his hairy chest and slight gut, the woman couldn’t help but want to touch him, running her hands along him slightly. His slacks came off without a hassle, his shaft pressing against her heated mound.

The moment he slipped inside of her, teeth embedded in her flesh and drawing blood, Cheyenne was almost sobbing from the pleasure. Sex with him had always felt amazing, but this simple, ordinary action had her seeing stars already. Was blood loss to be credited for that? It didn’t matter, she found, as he started to move, thrusting inside of her and bouncing her whole body to and fro like a doll. Mewls, weak and tiny, left her as he fucked her, her vision spinning and body aflame with pleasure. His own grunts and groans were filling her ear as he lapped at her, sucking at her neck and drawing more and more blood from her body.

As Alexander withdrew, breathing heavy and eyes glistening with love and adoration, he never once stopped thrusting. He watched her carefully as with every slam of his hips against her own, her wet slick coating him, making a soft noise with every slap of flesh. His hands slid under the cups of her bra, lifting them and exposing her breasts for his gaze to feast on. So soft, so tender, so… absolutely perfect. As he kissed and licked her chest, gentle and yet firm with his touch, he relished in her plentiful mewls and moans.

“Look at you, writhing under me like this,” he purred lowly, the chuckle that followed rumbling lowly in his chest. “Oh, you look absolutely…” He paused to turn his head, coughing quietly. He shook his head and smirked. “ _Stunning_ .” He kneaded Cheyenne’s breasts in his hands, bucking harder, _faster._ “How do you feel, my little Dale? _Like you’re on cloud nine, I assume?_ ” The wet slaps of his cock slamming inside of her wet heat sounded so much louder as the intensity of it all grew. “It’s okay if you can’t answer. I know your mind is broken now… or at the very least, you are rather close~.”

“F-fuck! A-Aleeeex…!” whimpered the woman, her voice small, quiet. Her head was swimming so much. The sure way that he spoke of her state made her shiver. Oh, how she loved how sure of himself he always was. “F-flip me over…?” She could barely manage out a squeak as the man roughly obeyed her wishes, flipping her over onto her stomach before forcefully lifting her hips while pinning her head down to the mattress. From this angle, his cock was hitting so much deeper inside of her. “F-fuck! Please! Please, d-don’t stop, fuck, fuck, fuck…!” She almost sobbed as he pulled taut on her hair, forcing her head back a bit from the strain.

Alexander was leaning over her, his thrusts turning shallow and yet maintaining their speed. Lips by her ear, he growled out huskily, “I just need a bit more blood… Just a small amount… Can you handle it?” When the woman meekly nodded against his grip, he let out a shuddering breath. Lifting her by her hair to rest up against his chest, the man wrapped one arm around her middle before forcing her head to the side and sinking his fangs back into the soft junction between her neck and shoulder. His cock twitched inside of her from the whimper that sounded from her throat, vibrating against his sensitive teeth. As blood filled his mouth, the man was careful to time this just right. Hips slamming up into her, blood loss increasing in intensity…

He had it.

Cheyenne came with a loud whine, body twitching weakly and eyes rolling up into her skull. It had been the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced in her life, making her see stars amidst the darkness that was threatening to wash over her. She couldn’t even form words, her head so muddled and murky from the bloodloss. Shock struck her as she came a second time within a minute as her husband filled her with his seed, this time not feeling so strong of a sensation, and yet still washing over her like a crushing wave.

She could vaguely hear him whisper sweet words of love to her as she started to doze in and out. A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips. She wasn’t sure if she had whispered those loving words back or not, but when Alexander squeezed her ever so slightly, she was certain she had.


End file.
